Une nouvelle vie Pas si bienvenue
by Allact
Summary: Les parents de Mitchie et Jason ont décidé de déménager. A l'autre bout du pays... Ils prennent difficilement la nouvelle, devant tout quitter, mais acceptent le choix de leurs parents. Et si cette nouvelle vie leur apportait des surprises inattendue ?
1. Une nouvelle inattendue

**Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Camp Rock alors, soyez indulgents. Laisser moi vos avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Merci d'avance...**

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie… pas si bienvenue !**

_Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle inattendue._

Mitchie se réveilla avec un mal de crane soutenu. On aurait dit qu'un éléphant lui dansait dans la tête. Elle se releva en position assise sur son lit et fut prise de vertiges. Elle se leva et courut dans la salle de bain attenante où elle fut prise de violents vomissements. « _Génial, j'ai bien fait de sortir hier !_ » pensa-t-elle.

Un peu calmée mais à bout de force elle se laissa tomber assise a cotée de la cuvette. Elle se pencha pour tirer la chasse et posa son front contre la porcelaine fraiche. Elle n'était pas vraiment une grande sorteuse mais ses amis l'avait convaincue de sortir pour fêter la fin des examens de noëls et leurs résultats. « _Une belle réussite en effet ! C'est bien la dernière fois que je me laisse finir comme ça !_ ».

Une fois les nausées calmées elle se releva péniblement. Elle alla jusqu'au lavabo, se rinça la bouche et tendit la main pour basculer l'interrupteur.

- Ahhhhhh ! cria-t-elle en même temps qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de recul en s'apercevant dans le miroir.

Elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, les cheveux emmêlés dignes d'un nid de souris et du maquillage étalé un peu partout sur le visage.  
Un peu las, elle attrapa un gant de toilette propre dans le meuble et l'humidifia. Elle le frotta sur son visage et essaya de reprendre figure humaine.

Elle voulut alors se brosser les dents mais elle se rendit compte que sa brosse à dent n'était nulle part pour être vue. Bizarre, elle la laissait toujours dans un gobelet sur l'évier… Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle se rendit compte que, pourtant loin d'être inconnu, le décor n'était pas celui sa salle de bain. Elle était chez son amie Sierra. Elle se rappela alors qu'il était en effet prévu qu'elles rentrent chez elle après la soirée chez Sami, un gars qui était ami avec le copain de Sierra.

Cette soirée, en plus d'avoir comme prétexte la fin des examens, avait été initiée par Sierra avec laquelle elle s'était un peu éloignée depuis qu'elle avait un copain. Il était très sympa mais n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que Mitchie. Sa meilleure amie l'avait donc, sans s'en rendre compte, un peu négligée au profit de son nouvel amour naissant.

Mitchie ne lui en tenait pourtant par rigueur. Elle était du genre solitaire et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Bien que cela ne la gêne aucunement. Malheureusement la soirée n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et les filles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vues, l'une occupée avec son amoureux et l'autre avec un gars rencontré la veille qui l'avait poussée à boire plus que de raison. Elles pourraient quand même passer cette matinée à rattraper le temps perdu avant que Mitchie ne doivent rentrer chez elle. En effet, ses parents l'avait prévenue qu'ils avaient besoin de lui parler à elle et a son frère de quelque chose l'après-midi même.

Mitchie retourna dans la chambre et chercha dans le sac qu'elle avait apporté ses affaires de toilettes, des sous-vêtements et des vêtements propres. Elle fila ensuite prendre une douche revigorante. Elle ne prit pas le temps de mettre du démêlant, se disant qu'elle prendrait son temps chez elle pour cela.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur Sierra qui venait la réveiller.

- Coucou, je venais justement te réveiller. Ca va ce matin ? T'étais pas dans le meilleur état hier… Pas trop la gueule de bois ?

-Pfff … je crois que ça se passe de commentaire, dit-elle en rigolant. Et toi ça va ? Merci de m'avoir ramenée et couchée hier ! Ça m'arrive presque jamais mais bon… Merci ! ajouta-t-elle un peu penaude.

-Ahah t'inquiète pour une fois ça allait, dit son amie en riant avec elle. Si on allait déjeuner maintenant ?

-Okay !

Elles descendirent et Mitchie ne mangea qu'avec peu d'appétit à cause du mal qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Elles passèrent la matinée à papoter et à rattraper le temps perdu, leur complicité nullement atteinte par leur éloignement de ces dernières semaines.

Malheureusement, leur temps ensemble s'épuisa rapidement et il fût temps pour Mitchie d'aller rejoindre ses parents chez elle. Elle remercia Sierra une dernière fois avant de la quitter et de prendre le chemin de chez elle qui se trouvait à 15 min à pieds de là.

XXX

Arrivée chez elle, elle remarqua une drôle d'ambiance.

_MPOV_

« -Maman ? Papa ? Jay ? » Je marchais un peu plus loin dans la maison « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Dis-je en pénétrant dans le salon. Bizarre les objets avaient été emballés dans des boîtes qui trônaient au milieu du salon. Ne restaient que les gros meubles. C'est alors que j'entendis mes parents et mon frère descendre dans l'escalier.

-Mitchie, chérie te voilà. Venez allons-nous asseoir.

-C'est quoi toute ses boîtes ?

« -Laisse nous parler chérie, on va tout t'expliquer » lui jura sa mère.

Je jetais un coup d'œil interrogatif à mon frère qui me répondit par une drôle de grimace que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

-J'écoute…

-Alors voilà, on n'a pas voulu vous en parler avant parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sûr et que nous ne voulions pas vous ajouter de stress avec les examens mais votre mère a un contact avec quelqu'un qui avait une entreprise de traiteur et qui s'arrête et c'est une énorme opportunité pour elle. Il nous vend le fonds de commerce pour pas grand-chose et on a déjà trouvé un local qui semble parfait. J'en ai parlé avec mes patrons et ils souhaitaient justement ouvrir une nouvelle branche de la société à Seattle et ils m'ont proposé de la lancer. C'est une avancée énorme pour ma carrière, une chance qu'on a qu'une fois dans la vie ! On a cherché un lycée pour toi et Jay et on en a trouvé un qui accepte de vous prendre juste après les vacances.

-Alors quoi, je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… On…

-Oui ma chérie, on déménage ! lança Connie en souriant, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Moi, j'étais pas vraiment pleine d'enthousiasme, j'allais devoir quitter mes amis, et mon école pour débarquer dans un milieu complètement inconnu et ce en plein milieu de l'année… Et en même temps je pouvais comprendre que ce soit important pour eux mais pour le moment, j'étais un peu sous le choc…

Au moins je ne serais pas complètement seule, il y avait Jason, mon frère jumeau. On était assez proche, même pour des jumeaux. Mais lui laisserait une copine ici et il avait plus d'ami que moi. On ne traînait pas vraiment ensemble à l'école parce qu'on avait depuis toujours été dans des classes séparées et que du coup on s'était fait nos propres cercles d'amis, mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Notre passion commune de la musique nous rapprochant grandement.

Je pense qu'il avait dû le prendre pareil que moi, voire pire. Mais il avait l'air moins choqué que moi… Il avait dû l'apprendre la veille au soir quand ils avaient commencé l'emballage. J'avais du mal à croire que nos parents nous fassent ça quand même… On allait devoir tout quitter pour eux…

-Oui chérie je sais que c'est dur pour toi et Jay mais sachez qu'on y a longuement réfléchit et, c'est vraiment deux chances énormes pour votre père et moi et on espère vraiment que vous accepterez ce choix. On y a longuement réfléchit et quand on a trouvé une maison parfaite pour nous là-bas, on s'est décidé. Vous verrez vous allez l'adorer !

Voilà comment je passais ma première journée de vacance à emballer mes cartons pour quitter ma maison et ma vie, pour tout recommencer ailleurs. C'était dur. Je devais décider quoi garder et quoi jeter… Je tombais sur des albums photos que je croyais perdus, de vieux posters, des livres que j'avais oublié de rendre à Sierra… Bref j'avais à faire un grand tri dans ce qui jusque-là était ma vie… Autant le dire, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je tombais sur un tas de trucs qui ne valaient rien mais qui avaient une grande valeur émotionnelle pour moi, c'était vraiment difficile de faire un tri !

Et puis il fallait que je m'occupe de ma discothèque… Quelle galère de mettre en boîte la quantité de CD que j'avais amassée jusque-là…

Avec Jay on avait décidé de se retrouver plus tard dans la salle de musique pour l'emballer ensemble. Un joli mot pour parler du dessus du garage où on pouvait, à loisir, jouer de nos instruments. C'était notre endroit préféré dans la maison, il rassemblait tout ce qui nous passionne, c'est-à-dire la musique. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cette salle. Je me sentais un peu abattue de devoir ranger tout ça. Nous allions abandonner cette pièce qui avait abrité certains des moments les plus riches en émotion de nos vies…

- Hey Mitchou… Me dis mon frère en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il vint m'enlacer doucement. Il comprenait et partageais ma peine de quitter cet endroit.

-Hey… Ça va ? Commente tu vas faire pour Stacy ?

-Pfff… aucune idée… Mais je crois pas qu'on soit fait pour une relation longue distance… Et puis elle commençait à devenir collante ces derniers temps… C'est pt'être pas plus mal finalement, dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire triste. Mais c'est plus dur de quitter les potes… Bon et toi alors ?

-Bah c'est dur de quitter tout ça, c'est notre vie…

-Ouai je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire.

On resta quelques minutes sans parler, à s'imprégner des lieux pour la dernière fois.

-Alors, on s'y met ?

On commença à ranger nos instruments. Jason rangea ses guitares et moi la mienne. Ensuite je passais à mon synthé. On emballa aussi les emplis et tout ce qui traînait encore dans la pièce.

Et voilà, il ne restait plus grand-chose dans cette pièce, seulement des boîtes et nos instruments rangés. Ne pouvant plus supporter l'atmosphère de ce départ, je quittais la maison et décidais d'aller faire un tour.

Je marchais sans vraiment y penser. Je finis par me retrouver dans le parc où on allait toujours jouer quand on était petits. Je m'assis sur une des balançoires vides et me balançait doucement. Cet endroit allait me manquer. Je m'autorisais enfin à laisser court à mes larmes. J'avais besoin que ça sorte. On n'était pas encore sûr de la date de départ, mais on savait qu'à la fin de la semaine on quitterait cet endroit. Séchant mes larmes, je décidais d'aller voir Sierra pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de mon départ. Je me mis donc en route pour sa maison.

Une fois arrivée je toquais à la porte. C'est sa maman qui m'ouvrit.

-Mitchie ? Entre, on ne pensait pas te revoir aujourd'hui. Tu peux monter Sierra est dans sa chambre, lui dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en répondant à son sourire

Elle passa dans le salon et monta l'escalier. Arrivée en haut elle de dirigea vers la chambre de son amie et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

-Rebonjour Sie'.

-Et coucou, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-J'suis venue t'annoncer la grande nouvelle de mes parents. Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre : « On déménage ! »

-Quoi ? Où ça ? dit Sierra avec surprise.

-A Seattle. Ma mère à trouver un endroit où elle pourrait ouvrir son service traiteur en reprenant la clientèle de quelqu'un qui arrête et mon père y a  
aussi une opportunité pour son boulot.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! C'est à l'autre bout du pays ! dit son amie en lui sautant dans les bras. Et vous partez quand ?

-Rien n'est sûr mais d'ici la fin de la semaine on aura déménagé…

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est l'horreur ! Comment on va faire ? On ne se verra plus jamais !

-Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix… sa voix tremblota avec l'émotion.

Sans réfléchir on se tomba dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La séparation allait être difficile pour nous deux.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

**_A bientôt!_**


	2. Le départ

**Une nouvelle vie… pas si bienvenue !**

Chapitre 2: Le départ

_MPOV_

Et voilà, nous étions sur le départ… Cela faisait tout juste 5 jours que j'avais appris la nouvelle de notre déménagement. Tout s'était passé très vite. Entre les cartons et les derniers moments avec nos amis, nous avions profité un maximum de cette ville, pour la dernière fois… Maintenant nous faisions un dernier tour de la maison. Cette maison qui contenait tous nos souvenirs d'enfance. En passant dans la cuisine, je vis le mur ou mes parents avaient marqués nos tailles successives au fil du temps. Je passais mes doigts contre ce mur, qui était un morceau de notre histoire. Et pourtant il faudrait que papa le repeigne pour vendre la maison. Je continuais mon tour en passant par le salon. Il n'était plus remplit que par les meubles. En effet nos parents avaient décidés de vendre la maison meublée et d'en racheter de nouveaux pour la nouvelle maison. C'était une des seules choses positives à propos de la nouvelle maison, nous pourrions refaire intégralement nos chambres selon nos goûts actuels. Je montais ensuite l'escalier et entrais dans ma chambre. Elle avait abrité tant de souvenirs. C'était très difficile de tourner la page. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait mais j'appréhendais énormément. Je passais par toutes les pièces de la maison, en terminant par notre ancienne salle de musique où l'on se retrouva avec Jay. Elle était désormais vide et ça faisait encore plus mal au cœur. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me donner un peu de courage. Ou plutôt pour se donner mutuellement du courage.  
Nous descendîmes ensuite rejoindre nos parents qui nous attendaient devant la maison. Sierra et mes amis étaient là pour moi aussi, tout comme Stacy et les amis de Jay. Après avoir fait d'innombrables câlins et embrassades, nous ne purent échapper à quelques larmes. J'embrassais une dernière fois Sierra.  
-On essaiera de se revoir hein ? me dit-elle avec espoir.  
-Bien sûr et on se verra sur skype le plus souvent possible !  
-Tu va atrocement me manquer, tu sais ?! me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oooh toi aussi !  
Nous refondîmes dans un dernier câlin qui dura un certain temps avant de nous séparer à l'appel de ma mère.  
-Allez les enfants, il faut vraiment y aller ! Nous dis notre père.  
Nous embarquâmes alors dans la voiture direction l'aéroport. Papa conduisait, et une fois arrivés nous lui disions au revoir parce qu'il devait rester ici quelques jours de plus pour terminer quelques travaux dans la maison et s'occuper de sa mise en vente. Il s'occuperait aussi du rapatriement de la voiture vers Seattle. Les cartons devaient arrivés demain dans la matinée, peu de temps après nous. Nous rentrâmes dans l'aéroport et allâmes faire enregistrer nos bagages. L'attente était assez longue étant donné que nous étions en période de vacances et que beaucoup en profitaient pour voyager. Une fois au guichet, l'hôtesse vérifia le poids de nos sacs et ensuite nous pûmes enfin aller nous asseoir en attendant notre vol. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent encore et mon frère et ma mère s'empressèrent de me consoler.  
Quelques instants plus tard on nous appela pour embarquer dans l'avion. Maman s'assit côté hublot et Jay côté allée. Moi j'étais entre eux. Juste après le décollage, je pris mon iPod dans mon sac, enclencha la lecture aléatoire et posa ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère, qui était d'une hauteur adéquate pour faire un oreiller plus qu'acceptable. A peine quelques minutes après je m'endormais, complètement vidée par les jours précédent.

_JPOV_

Mitchou venait de s'endormir sur mon épaule. Elle avait vraiment eu difficile à accepter notre déménagement. Personnellement, j'avais été plus que choqué quand je l'ai appris, mais j'avais fini par accepter la nouvelle. Elle par ailleurs s'était renfermée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider…  
Je décidais de l'imiter et de profiter du long vol pour dormir. Nous aurions bien assez vite de quoi nous occuper en aménageant notre nouveau chez nous. Je déposais un baiser sur les cheveux de ma sœur, et adressais un sourire à notre mère avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer dans le sommeil.

_Connie POV_

Je voyais mes deux enfants endormis l'un sur l'autre. Ce spectacle m'émouvait beaucoup. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, le changement serait moins dur. Je me sentais horrible de les déraciner comme ça, en plein milieu de l'année et sans les avoir prévenus. Jason semblait mieux prendre la nouvelle. Pourtant j'aurais juré du contraire. Mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir délaissée un peu ma fille ces derniers temps. Elle semblait plus fragile, il faudrait que je fasse plus attention à elle à partir de maintenant. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte…

XXX

_MPOV_

Je me réveillais un peu désorientée et courbaturée. Je m'étirais un peu, avant de prendre conscience de mon environnement. Jason et maman dormaient tous les deux. L'hôtesse m'annonça qu'elle apporterait les repas dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je profitais de ce moment pour prendre mon petit carnet jaune à chansons. J'avais de l'inspiration….

Je fus interrompue par l'hôtesse qui m'apportait mon repas. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et éteignait mon iPod et j'en profitais aussi pour réveiller mon frère et ma maman, pendant que l'hôtesse nous tendait les repas. Ils étaient constitués d'une petite salade de pâtes froide ainsi que d'un bout de pain et d'un petit ravier de confiture. Le tout était comme d'habitude assez insipide mais bon… ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude dans l'avion. Pas que j'en avais l'habitude, parce que je n'avais pris l'avion que deux ou trois fois dans ma vie. Jay posa quelques questions à notre mère sur notre nouvelle maison et notre nouveau lycée et celle-ci s'engagea sur un exposé à propos de notre nouvelle ville. Nous finîmes par nous rendormir pour le reste du voyage.

Il était tôt lorsque l'avion toucha le tarmac. Après que l'avion se soit immobilisé nous avions dû attendre que l'allée se désemplisse un peu. Nous faisions maintenant la file dans le couloir pour descendre de l'avion. Le couloir central était encore encombré, et les gens poussaient pour descendre le plus vite possible. Je n'avais jamais compris cet engouement pour sortir le plus vite car il était clair que la cohue rendait l'attente encore plus longue. Je pus finalement atteindre la porte de sortie précédée de mon frère et suivie par notre mère. Nous descendîmes l'escalier menant à la terre ferme et je fus contente d'être arrivée après ce long vol. Heureusement, nous n'avions pas eu d'escale.  
Nous allâmes dans le bâtiment pour récupérer les bagages et nous dûment les attendre quelques minutes. Quand ils vinrent, nous nous empressâmes de les prendre sur le tapis roulant. Pendant que nous marchions, je me rendis compte que j'étais éreintée par le voyage. J'avais très envie de prendre un bon bain relaxant et d'ensuite allez me couler dans mon lit. Bien que ce ne soit pas possible parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore de meubles dans la maison, et que je devrais me contenter d'une douche, vu la longue journée d'installation et d'aménagement qui s'annonçait.  
Nous traversâmes le hall du Sea-Tac tous les trois, en direction des taxis. Nous en trouvâmes un et l'empruntèrent pour se rendre dans notre nouvelle maison. Maman donna l'adresse et le taxi s'élança dans la direction annoncée. Nous allions vivre dans la périphérie de Seattle mais pas trop loin du centre ou papa irait travailler. Maman elle ne travaillerait pas très loin de la maison, mais déjà dans le centre de la ville. Quant à notre nouveau lycée, il se trouverait aussi dans le centre. Nous nous y rendrions en bus. Il faudrait aussi allez chercher des abonnements pour ça cette semaine. Nous arrivâmes dans un quartier résidentiel assez joli. Tous les jardins des maisons étaient fleuris avec bon goût. Le taxi s'arrêta finalement. Je regardais la maison qui serrait la nôtre. Elle était très jolie. Toute la façade était blanche. Elle était assez sobre. J'avais maintenant hâte d'en voir l'intérieur. Maman paya le chauffeur et nous sortîmes les bagages du coffre.  
-Alors ça vous plait ? demanda notre mère en souriant.  
-Ca à l'air incroyable ! Répondis-je enthousiaste pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire.  
-On rentre ? demanda Jay en souriant lui aussi.  
-Allons-y !  
Maman alla donc nous ouvrir la porte. Nous débouchâmes sur un petit hall d'entrée qui donnait sur le salon vers la droite. Au fond à gauche se trouvait l'escalier qui menait vers l'étage supérieur. Nous décidâmes de commencer avec l'étage inférieur. Nous entrâmes dans le salon. Il était assez vaste. Le sol était composé de parquet de couleur claire. Il y trônait une grande cheminée. Les murs étaient encore blancs. Celui du fond était composé de baies vitrées, ouvrables, qui donnaient sur une terrasse qui menait au jardin. Celles-ci rendaient la pièce très lumineuse. Nous bifurquâmes alors vers la gauche pour aller dans la cuisine. Le sol y était en carrelage gris clair. C'était aussi une grande pièce. Il y avait ilot central au milieu. Le reste était aménagé en « U » autour de l'ilot. L'équipement de la cuisine paraissait neuf, il était composé de bois brun et d'inox. Il y avait de grande fenêtre ici aussi qui donnait beaucoup de clarté ainsi qu'une porte vitrée qui menait vers la terrasse, elle aussi. Nous retournâmes dans le hall et allâmes à gauche. Il restait encore une pièce que nous n'avions pas explorée. Elle était actuellement vide mais serait très certainement convertie en bureau. Ensuite nous nous dirigions vers l'escalier. Il formait un « U » sur différents niveaux pour accéder à l'étage. Il partait d'abord face à nous, pour faire un quart de tour sur la droite un peu plus haut et encore un quart de tour sur la droite plus haut pour se terminer à l'étage, tout en suivant le mur. L'étage était entièrement recouvert de moquette. Et tout comme à l'étage inférieur, tous les murs étaient blancs. L'escalier débouchait sur un petit hall où on pouvait voir 6 portes sur différents mur. Nous entrâmes dans la première sur la gauche et je sus que je voulais cette chambre. Elle était plus grande que mon ancienne, mais pas trop grande quand même. Face à nous, il y avait une double porte vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un balcon qui donnait vue sur celui de la chambre de mon nouveau voisin que je n'avais pas encore rencontré. Il y avait une ouverture sur le mur à notre droite qui débouchait sur une petite salle de bain avec un bain convertible en douche grâce à une paroi vitrée, un évier et une petite commode. Tous les aménagements dans cette maison semblaient neufs.  
-Waouh elle est géniale ! Je peux l'avoir svp ? Demandais-je en leurs faisant un grand sourire.  
-Bien sur chérie, si ton frère est d'accord.  
-Okay Mitchou tu peux la prendre, me dit-il en riant de mon excitation. Mais tu ne te plaindras pas quand tu verras les autres chambres hein ?! Me taquina-t-il.  
Je lui souris et le pinçais dans les cotes comme seule réponse.

Nous sortions alors de ma chambre pour nous diriger vers la chambre suivante. La chambre était singulièrement la même, un peu plus petite et moins claire car il n'y avait pas de baie vitrée puisque cette chambre n'avait pas de balcon. La troisième porte, en face de l'escalier était une salle de bain. Elle contenait un grand bain à jets et deux éviers sur un meuble. La porte juste à côté s'ouvrit sur la plus grande chambre de l'étage. Elle possédait aussi son balcon et s'ouvrait sur le jardin.  
-Oh mes chéris, elle est parfaite ! s'exclama notre mère heureuse. Ce sera notre chambre avec votre père !  
-Espérons que la dernière soit encore plus géniale, que je ne regrette pas de vous avoir laissées choisir premières, dis mon frère en rigolant.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes l'avant dernière pièce, celle en face de la mienne. Elle était pareil que la mienne à l'exception que le balcon était moins bien orienté par rapport au soleil et que la salle de bain était composée d'une unique douche.  
-Bon c'est bon elle me convient ! dit-il en riant.  
-Parfait mes chéris ! Bon votre père et moi avons une surprise pour vous. Nous avons décidé d'utilisé la pièce en bas pour nous faire un bureau commun, nous expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la dernière pièce inexplorée de notre nouvelle maison. Nous avons fait des travaux dans cette salle pour l'insonorisée pour que vous ayez une vraie salle de musique à votre disposition.  
-C'est vrai ? Génial ! Jay et moi laissions exploser notre joie en même temps face à cette nouvelle géniale.  
Nous nous lançâmes tous les deux dans les bras de notre mère pour l'étreindre en remerciement.

La pièce était grande et avait aussi un balcon. Nous allions pourvoir nous éclater ici ! C'était génial qu'il nous donne à disposition une pièce exclusivement réservée à notre musique. Et si en plus elle était insonorisée, nous pourrions jouer quand bon nous semble. Finalement l'ensemble de la maison m'enthousiasmait énormément !

J'avais plus que hâte que nous commencions à l'aménager. Il faudrait d'abord commencer par peindre les murs, puis il nous faudrait choisir de quoi meubler l'ensemble de la maison. Il y avait beaucoup de travail mais j'étais sûre que nous allions y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.


	3. L'aménagement

**Une nouvelle vie… pas si bienvenue !**

_Chapitre 3 : L'aménagement_

_MPOV_

Pfff qui aurait cru qu'il existait tant de couleur de peinture possible. J'hésitais encore pour ma chambre. Heureusement nous avions déjà décidé que le salon serait beige poudré et que le hall serait rouge « intense » pour le mur en face de la porte et crème sur les autres côtés. Je trouvais que le nom ne reflétait pas vraiment la couleur qui était plutôt bordeaux clair, mais bon, qui étais-je pour le dire…

Le bureau de nos parents serait d'une teinte taupe assez légère. Maman avait opté pour la cuisine pour des couleurs différentes selon les murs avec pour thème les couleurs chaudes. Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvions avec un bordeaux profond, de l'orange « terre sauvage » et du jaune « sable ».

Elle voulait que notre père décide aussi des couleurs pour leur chambre et leur salle de bain donc elle reviendrait plus tard avec lui.

Jay avait décrété que sa salle de bain serait couleur chocolat sur un des murs et blanche pour le reste. Sa chambre elle serait verte plus claire sur trois des murs et un vert plus foncé pour le dernier, celui en face du balcon. J'avais pas retenu le nom des couleurs parce que bon, sérieux, quelle est la différence entre du vert sapin et du vert acacia ? J'vous jure fallait être ingénieur pour s'y retrouver ici.

Bon j'en suis toujours à devoir choisir ma peinture moi… J'me décidais finalement pour une couleur pêche pour ma chambre.

-Pêche ? Et pourquoi pas nectarine me souffla mon frère derrière moi en voyant le nom de la peinture.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer un peu à sa remarque. Pour la salle de bain, je me décidais de peindre un mur en « aubergine » et les autres en rose. Je vous passerais son nom, à coucher dehors, parmi la gamme infinie de roses, mais c'était une couleur assez pétante qui rééquilibrerait l'autre couleur, plus foncée, que j'avais choisie.

Une fois tous nos choix effectué, nous essayâmes de retrouver les caisses parmi le labyrinthe de rayons que nous avions traversé en venant pour parvenir à la peinture. Après un moment de recherche, nous arrivions aux caisses. La caissière scanna les articles en nous disant bonjour avec un sourire.

Elle devait avoir notre âge. Je vis sur son badge qu'elle s'appelait Caitlyn.

-Bonne journée et merci pour vos achats dans notre magasin, les salua Caitlyn.

-Merci, bonne journée aussi, lui répondis-je en souriant.

XXX

J'étais en train de fouiller dans les cartons qui avaient été apportés plus tôt dans la journée à la recherche d'une veille tenue avec laquelle je pourrais peindre. Malheureusement toutes les caisses avaient été entassées dans le futur bureau et il y en avait partout.

En plus, Jay était passé avant moi donc le chaos régnait dans la pièce. Je renonçais et prenais un de mes vieux trainings ainsi qu'un de ses vieux t-shirts, il l'avait bien cherché après tout.

Je retrouvais ma famille dans le salon.

-On commence par quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Bon je vous propose de vous occuper de vos chambre et salles de bains. Et ensuite vous viendrez m'aider ici. Ça vous va ? Proposa maman.

-Très bien, répondis Jay. Ça te dit qu'on s'en occupe ensemble ? Me proposa-t-il ensuite.

Ça sentait le mauvais coup à plein nez mais ça promettait d'être marrant, j'acceptais donc avec joie.

-Okay mais… On commence par ta chambre, dis-je en riant.

-Ah ouai comme ça si on rate c'est pour moi la peinture moche… Sympas Mitchou, je m'en rappellerai, grommela-t-il en faisait la moue.

Nous commençâmes la peinture. La salle de bain alla très vite, et le résultat fut même meilleur que prévu. Mais une fois dans la chambre, le caractère joueur de mon frère revint de plein fouet et commença une bataille de peinture sans pitié.

Heureusement qu'on avait recouvert le sol de papiers journaux, sinon il aurait gardé des souvenirs de cette bataille. Après cette bataille féroce, nous nous écroulions au sol, dans une explosion de rires.

Celle-ci alerta notre mère qui nous trouva toujours couché à terre. Elle nous envoya nous débarbouiller, avant de continuer la peinture.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous descendions fiers de nous. Nos chambres étaient peintes. Ainsi que nos salles de bain. Et la chambre d'amis. En effet pour cette chambre maman nous avait dit d'utiliser les restes de peintures chocolat de la salle de bain de Jay et de couleur beige du salon. Pour le hall de l'étage supérieur, le mur du fond serait rouge et les autres couleur « sable ».

Nous rejoignîmes notre mère en bas pour un goûter bien mérité. Elle avait préparé des cookies et j'en sauvais quelques-uns dans ma main pendant que Jay dévorait ceux qui étaient dans le plat.

Ensuite nous reprîmes le travail, aidant notre mère.

XXX

-M'man, pour votre chambre et ton traiteur, vous vous occuperez de la peinture tous seuls, prévint Jay en s'écroulant sur le sol du salon.

En effet, cela faisait deux jours que nous nous occupions des peintures de la maison. Couche après couche. On en pouvait plus… En plus nous n'avions pas bien dormis, sur des matelas gonflables avec des sacs de couchages, puisque nous n'avions pas encore de meubles. Il était prévu que nous allions faire un tour au magasin à la fin de l'après-midi. Nous verrions si on trouve ce qui nous plait où on y retournerait demain. Au mieux nous serions livrés demain, au pire 2 jours après avoir commandé. De joyeuses nuits en perspectives…

XXX

Ça y était, nous étions dans le magasin. Hier nous n'avions rien trouvé dans le magasin où nous avions été. Mais celui où nous étions actuellement était immense. J'avais peur de m'y perdre. J'étais déjà découragée à l'idée de devoir parcourir tous ces rayons. Jay était dans le même état que moi. La fatigue nous rendant encore plus las, alors que maman, elle, rayonnait de joie. Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, nous nous mettions en route, feignant l'intérêt.

Intérêt qui me gagna à peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque je voyais les meubles dont j'avais toujours rêvé, particulièrement le lit. Maman avait accepté que nous ayons tous les deux des lits doubles et j'avais trouvé mon coup de cœur. Il était assez simple et avec tête et pied de lit en fer forgé. Il irait parfaitement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Jay lui avait opté pour un modèle similaire mais en bois et où la tête et le pied de lit étaient composés de barreaux. J'avais trouvé ma garde-robe, tables de nuits, bibliothèque, bureau, siège de bureau et même un meuble à CD qui pourrait sans aucun doute contenir la totalité de ma collection et même laisser un peu de place. Il ne me manquait rien pour la salle de bain, mais maman décida de nous acheter à tous des barres chauffantes pour faire sécher les essuies. Nous rajoutâmes aussi des corbeilles à linge sales et des petites poubelles de bureau. Ensemble, nous choisîmes le sofa, la nouvelle télé le meuble ou elle reposerait et tous les autres meubles des espaces communs.

Après avoir passé commande, l'homme nous assura que le tout serait livré demain et que les gars nous aideraient à tous aménager aux endroits adéquats. Nous payâmes et reprîmes le chemin de la maison. C'était parfait que les meubles arrivent demain, les peintures seraient alors parfaitement sèches.

Nous avions une après-midi de libre. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Je mettais ma veste, mon écharpe et mon bonnet et quittait la maison. Je tombais sur un parc a à peine quelques minutes de marche de la maison. Il brillait quelques rayon de soleil et l'après-midi était douce malgré la neige qui couvrait le sol. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur un banc face à la pleine de jeux pour enfants. Je dus m'endormir car je me réveillais avec l'a sensation de légères touches froides tombant sur moi. Ainsi que d'une petite main gantée et très froide sur ma joue.

-Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? Chuchota une petite voix.

-Katie… Répondis une autre voix plus grave et plus douce. Son ton présageait qu'il devait rouler des yeux.

-Mais Shane… Dis, tu penses que c'est une princesse ? Waouuu elle est belle comme une princesse… C'est peut-être la belle au bois dormant ?! Dit la petite voix émerveillée. Oh je sais ! Il faut que tu lui fasses un bisou pour qu'elle se réveille ! Oh vuiiiii ! Dit-elle pleine d'excitation. Elle articulait toujours mal quand elle était excitée.

Cette fois je ne pus retenir un sourire face aux commentaires. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur une belle petite fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés. Elle avait un grand manteau rose, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet lignés multicolores. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans. Elle avait des traits très fin et les joues roses avec le froid. On aurait dit une poupée.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celui que je présageais être son frère. Il devait avoir mon âge. Et il était très beau. Avec des cheveux bruns-noirs. Et de beaux yeux encadrés par de longs cils. Ses joues avaient aussi rosies avec le vent et le froid. Il avait mis une veste bleu foncée qui lui allait vraiment bien. Des flocons étaient éparpillés sur ses cheveux.

Je remarquais que leurs gants étaient plein de neige, signe qu'ils avaient du jouer avec elle.

-Tu es la belle au bois dormant ? Dit l'enfant, me sortant de mes réflexions.

-Non ma chérie, et si je me rappelle bien, elle n'était pas blonde la princesse Aurore ? Lui demandais-je en lui souriant.

-Vui mais tu peux quand même être la princesse de mon frère. Tu veux bien ? Tu es crop belle.

-Ha ha ! Je partis dans un éclat de rire. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux lui demander, répondis-je en riant. Mais tu es bien plus jolie que moi, continuais-je en souriant.

-Merchiii !

-Waouh, quel exploit, tu l'as charmée. Ça n'arrive pas si souvent. Je suis Shane, m'apprit-il en me sortant son sourire charmeur. Et c'est ma petite sœur, Kate.

Malheureusement nous furent interrompus par la neige et le vent qui tombaient beaucoup plus fortement. Nous sortîmes du parc en courant et c'est en arrivant à la maison que je découvrais que Kate et Shane étaient en fait mes voisins. Je leur adressais un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.  
Je partis me réchauffer dans ma douche pendant que maman me préparait un bon chocolat chaud.

-J'ai rencontré les voisins au parc. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé mais bon… Il y a au moins deux enfants, Shane qui doit avoir notre âge et Kate. C'est une petite fille adorable !

-Et lui alors ? me demanda ma mère en souriant. Il est mignon c'est ça ?

-Roh maman m'exclamais-je en rougissant. Je me retournais et quittais la cuisine pour retrouver mon frère, ma tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

XXX

Je n'aimais pas vraiment attendre au milieu de la foule. Et pourtant c'est ce que nous étions en train de faire. Au milieu d'un aéroport bondé.  
Le vol de papa avait atterrit il y a quelques minutes, alors il ne devrait plus tarder.

J'étais très heureuse de retrouver mon père. Il nous avait beaucoup manqué à tous. En plus il serait très surpris en voyant la maison. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec tous ses murs peints. Les meubles devaient arrivés cet après-midi donc il serait là pour nous aider à aménager la maison.

Si nous avancions bien, la maison serait meublée pour le lendemain, le nouvel an. Pour la première fois, nous ne partagerions pas cette fête avec nos amis. Mais j'avais prévu d'appeler Sierra pendant le soirée, pour être quand même un peu ensemble.

Nous le vîmes enfin arriver. Maman se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer. Nous détournions les yeux, un peu gênés des marques d'affections de nos parents. Papa nous pris ensuite dans ses bras, Jay et moi. Nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Après avoir dîné tous ensemble, le camion arriva et il fallut commencer à décharger les meubles…

-Que le travail commence…! me dit mon frère en riant et en me donnant la caisse super lourde qu'il était en train de porter.


End file.
